The Dragon and The Fairy
by Frosty Yang
Summary: I accidentally did a one shot today, so I made it into a Gajevy fanfic. Levy's a fairy and Gajeel's a dragon


**The Dragon and the Fairy**

One day, a fairy names Levy was fluttering through the woods looking for herbs to gather. She found mint leaves near a cave when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, it was a dragon. Levy knew that dragons and fairies never got along throughout history. Out of fear and curiosity, the fairy girl turned into a human and came close to the dragon. '_He looks so beautiful, his scales are so shiny and look almost metallic'_, she thought. Right when she was about to touch him, his eyes opened and he pinned her to the ground…as a human.

Despite him being a dragon, he was actually really handsome. He growled at her fiercely as he kept her to the ground. "What are you doing here fairy?" He asked with a loud growl. "H-How'd you know I was a fairy?" Levy asked back terrified as to what he would do. "I could smell that you were a fairy before you even came into my lair." The dragon said getting off of her. "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb your sleep then. Um, my name is Levy by the way." "My name is Gajeel, why are you here?" "I was looking for herbs and then I saw you. I've never seen a dragon up close so I was just curious that's all." Levy looked at Gajeel in a way of fear and kindness since he didn't hurt her. They talked the rest of the day and learned about each other's culture. They realized they were a lot similar than they thought, but they had to keep their friendship a secret due to racial differences. When Levy flew back to her home, she had to look natural so no one would suspect her new found discovery.

The next week, she came back to Gajeel's cave to see how he was doing. When she walked in he was already awake and was about to leave for a little bit. _'Why is Levy here? She didn't tell me she would come today…she looks so pretty, wait don't think like that'_, he thought. "Where are you going Gajeel?" Levy said as he greeted him. "I was just about to go hunt for food. What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked as he looked at her blue hair and green outfit. "I wanted to visit you today. May I go hunting with you? I've never been hunting before, you see fairies are vegetarian." "You wouldn't like it, I hunt animals for food and there would be a little blood…I wouldn't want you with me." The taller man-beast sighed and walked out of the cave. "Oh I could come back later if that's okay." Levy said looking at him as he walked away. "It's okay, I can go hunting tomorrow. Besides I want to spend time with you."

They walked through the woods in silence until they got to a lake near a big tree. They sat down to rest when Levy gave Ivan a few berries from her satchel so they could have a snack. "Thanks Levy, these berries are delicious." "Haha, that's great Gajeel." The next moment some more dragons came from the woods and picked up Levy. "What are you guys doing, let her go!" Gajeel yelled. "No way, she's a fairy, this was a bad thing to do in the first place. You shouldn't be with her." One of the men said calmly back. "Please, let me go." Levy cried. Gajeel was so upset that he turned back into a dragon and threatened to kill them if they refused to let her go. It ended with an all out dragon battle just because of her. In the end, Gajeel won and took her home.

When they got there, he told them the whole story and about how he felt for her and that he knew the consequences of their friendship. The fairy king was a bit upset but didn't mind the fact that he protected her. The fairies were so pleased that they let him stay with them instead of shunning him because he was a dragon. Levy was happy that she and Gajeel could stay friends…even though it was really more. After a few years of being together, they had dragon-fairy babies. That meant they could be fairies with dragon wings or they could be dragons with uniquely beautiful wings. That started a new era for the dragons and fairies so that the two races lived in peace and harmony with one another. They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
